Tony and the true love
Tony and the true love (Tony och den sanna kärleken in swedish) is a story written in 2012. Plot The Story (takes place in end of April 2012-Beginning of May 2012) follow the 16-year old boy Tony who has ad/hd and asperger which causes him to sometimes turn crazy. His classmates includes Rasmus a cocky and mean boy. Robin, a boy who before teased Tony but stopped it. Emelie, a calm girl who often not does anything. Benjamin, a lazy teenager who often isn't in school, Ingela, a nice girl and Jennifer, a girl who recently was in a hospital for unknown reasons. The Story starts with Tony sad over the fact that he never had any girlfriend. Rasmus does not do the things better by teasing him and calling him stupid. The next day, a girl named Alice begins in the class and somehow manages to get a crush on Tony, following him to the camp and to Thorild. Rasmus does not like this and contacts a inventor and a friend of Tony, Otto van Ottosson who he threats into making a destroying machine capable to destroy everything, even relationships. After trying to shoot Tony and Alice, Rasmus accidently hits the ground instead causing the ground to begin a destroying process. When he learns about this, he collects all his friends and tells them to got to Äggdal. After even Snork and Morgana arrives to earth in order to save it, the gang makes a plan how to save the earth. Before they could start it, Rasmus tries to steal the love machine, the only way to solve the problems, however he is discovered and stopped by Tony in the last second. While Tony together with Alice, George and Patrick tries to get to Big Mountain, Rasmus chases them. After one by one of Tony's friends fails to stop Rasmus, troublemaker Loke finally throws a firecracker on one of the wheels, causing the wheels to explode. Rasmus however succeds to get up on the mountain where the final battle begins. While the others only can watch from the ground, Tony gets knocked out by Rasmus who laughs evilly, finally thinking he won. His actions and teasing against Tony makes Alice so mad that she attacks him. However, failing to deliver the final blow she gets knocked out herself by Rasmus who holds her over a pit that Morgana and Snork created before, Tony awakes and when he sees Alice lifeless dangling over the pit, the power of love makes him so angry that he punches Rasmus, causing him to drop Alice on the ground and to lose his balance, falling down the pit himself. He however is saved when he holds into a branch. While Tony cries thinking Alice is dead, Rasmus tries to attack one last time, but is hit in the head by Alice who now is really sick on Rasmus. The power of the hit causes Rasmus to fall of the cliff but once again survives by holding a branch. While trying to get away, he is trapped by the group and then taked to jail while Emelie teases him by telling Tony won. After the fight, Three of Tonys former Enemies, Robin, Arne and Max climbs up to bully Tony causing him to sadly walk away. Seeing Tony heartbroken and depressed, Alice finally loses it and yells at them that Tony not is the only villian which causes the bullies to finally relize what they was doing. After they climbs down again, Alice walks over to Tony who tells her that all the mean stuff Rasmus told was true. Alice however disagreed, afterwards telling him that she doesn't like him, then telling him she loves him. When Tony asks why, she simply replies that she had a crush on him from the first time she saw him and that she loves him for what he has on the inside, not the outside. After Tony and Alice shares a kiss, they annouces their relationship and that the danger finally is over. The Next day, all the characters throws a party for Tony and apologizes for their mean acts. Tony however tells them that he is the one who should ask for forgivness due to his egoistic and greedy style. However, with Alice on his side, he promises to change his behavior. After that, the story ends with Alice kissing Tony again. Trivia *Introduces Alice. Category:Stories